Inhuman
by coffeeinlima
Summary: Nothing was ever going to be the same, and maybe it was for the best.


I'm not sure what to say here.

Enjoy?

xxxxxx

Sam's first year at McKinley high school wasn't what he expected. He thought once he walked in to the school everyone would see how much of a dork he truly was. He couldn't express how relieved he was when almost everyone he passed didn't look at him twice; although a few people chuckled at his then changing voice, it was better than getting beat up and thrown in to dumpsters.

During his second week of school, He met a girl named Tina; She was his lab partner who shared Study hall and Lunchtime with him. The girl said very few words, most came out with a stutter. Which didn't bother Sam at all. He'd do all the talking if Tina was willing to listen.

Sam did everything to impress his new friend and to make her come out her shell more, while Ignoring the feeling of desperation creeping up on him. Luckily for him they had a few things in common.

They both loved comic books and video games. Sam would invite her over on Saturday afternoons to expose each other to new genres of games, they would spend hours on end trying to one up each other. Sam had to admit, Tina was a great gamer.

As the school year went on Sam and Tina's lunch table for two slowly became a lunch table for four. Sam couldn't help but be pleased when Tina came to their table with two new faces, She introduced him to Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was probably the most opposite from him out of his friends, in a good way that is. Kurt's snark and excitement about most things - mainly involving fashion and musical trivia - couldn't help but make Sam smile softly. Sam felt awful when he saw the boy get pushed in to lockers. When he offered to help, Kurt quickly declined and told him _"they're just upset that they're lives is going nowhere"_.

Sam just nodded, since then he made sure Kurt was always in sight in the halls in case things escalated with the bullies.

He wished someone was there to help him when things took a turn for the worst a year before that.

Sam was instantly interested to Mercedes, He also noticed Tina growing close to the girl. Sam barely saw Mercedes around the school up until English class. She always sat in the middle of class drawing on her bright yellow binder in her own thoughts.

She wore bright clothing that complimented her skin nicely. Sam noticed how her doe eyes would get big when She, Tina and Kurt begged him to go to the mall with them. He quickly learned he couldn't say no to her.

As the year went on, Sam noticed Kurt wasn't the only one being tormented in school. Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez would walk by their lunch table and let out giggles as they stared at Tina and Mercedes, quickly making the two girls uncomfortable. Once they were at their own table, Mercedes went on as if nothing happened, while Tina would stay down as if she was creeping back in to her shell.

Sam automatically took a disliking to the two girls.

Back in Tennessee, Sam was the main target for bullying. Before his growth spurt the summer before high school, Sam was shorter and thinner than most boys in his class. He only had one other friend who moved in the middle of the school year.

When Sam discovered he had dyslexia, his middle school thought it'd be best if he was in a special ed class. As if being bullied for no reason was enough, This was giving the two girls more reasons to be more cruel to him, to call him obscene names.

He couldn't go to that class. He wouldn't.

So once he saw Santana teasing Tina's stutter when she was reading the instructions for their lab, he had enough.

"What's so funny?" Sam glared at Santana who was at the lab station across from him. "Am I missin' the joke?" Santana shared eye contact with Quinn and the two laughed. Sam fought the feeling of embarrassment that was creeping up on him when Santana began to mock his southern accent.

The classroom quickly filled with laughter before their teacher hushed them and sent Santana to the principles office.

The girl smirked at Sam before exiting the classroom.

That same day Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt made their way to their lunch table, that was now occupied with Cherrio's and football players. Santana was the first at the table who acknowledged the small group.

"You know, I like this table. I think I'll be sitting here for the rest of the semester." Mercedes rolled her eyes at the girl and lead the group out of the lunch room.

Mercedes suggested them to eating in the auditorium for the day. What they planned for only day, lasted up to the end of the year.

Sam couldn't be anymore grateful for his friends. They all accepted each other and Santana's insults she'd make sure to give them daily didn't matter. They promised each other that they'd be there for one another no matter what happens the next three years.

Sam hoped it was a promise they'd all be able to keep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the school year was over, Mercedes proposed that they spend their first week of freedom at her Families Lake house. Kurt was the first to accept the invitation and even offered to make breakfast for them their first night, Tina who knew about the idea from the start looked at Sam with hopeful eyes that he'd join them.

Sam was all for it and after his Parents talked to Mercedes' parents about supervision; Mercedes' Older brother Montrel agreed to drive them and keep and eye on them. That was all his parent's needed to give him the thumbs up.

Sam and Mercedes' Mom's made sure they had enough groceries that would last them the rest of the week, not before Tina's father gave Montrel money for when they would need anything extra.

Sam felt dazed once they arrived. One minutes he's settling in the guest room he shared with Kurt, The next he's swimming besides Mercedes and Tina in the lake. Sam didn't realize he had his shirt off until Tina asked about the scare across his bellybutton.

Sam quickly told them it was nothing and it was something he got when he was younger while on the playground. So it wasn't really a lie, it did happen in the playground; But it wasn't an innocent act.

He got it during his last few weeks of middle school in Tennessee, His bullies took turns swinging him and tossing him in to the dumpsters after school, in their last few tosses Sam started kicking and screaming at them to stop and put him down.

Sam quickly regretted it when they threw him in face first. Sam screeched when he felt the pain in his torso, he shot straight up and quickly looked at the source of pain. The tips of his fingers were quickly drenched in blood, he couldn't stop the tears fighting their way down his cheeks when he painfully pulled himself out of the dumpster, only to see his bullies running out of the playground. He quickly felt a pare of hands pull him to the nearest parking lot.

It taken him a couple of minutes to realize it was one of his Mom's friends rushing him to the nearest hospital.

Sam would rather his friends not know the real reason, He knew Mercedes wasn't convinced but he was happy when she left it alone.

After they eaten the chicken casserole Sam's mother made for them, They all agreed how long the day has been and decided to head to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was awaken to the sounds of the fire alarms going off, He shot out of the bed noticing Kurt wasn't in the room anymore. Once he open the next breath he took was smoke-filled, Sam automatically started coughing. He heard loud banging, he walked out to the hall was and saw Tina passed out on the floor. He ran and knelt to her, shaking her only to get a few low scrambled words.

Sam pulled her up enough to settle her on one of his shoulders before quickly checking the other rooms for Mercedes, Montrel or Kurt. Empty.

Sam felt himself becoming dizzy as he stumbled a few steps, some how he managed to get to the front door where he saw Mercedes, on her hands and knees gasping for air. He felt his legs go weak and suddenly everything went black.


End file.
